The Betrayal of Vengeance
by Blue Truth
Summary: A few hours after their new arrival, Chloe, Hunters start to disappear. One by one they are taken and killed, their bodies found beaten and bloody. There is one reason why this could be, and it is a reason so important it may cost Thalia her life.


**A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay. This wonderful fanfiction was beta-ed by the ever-wonderful Theia 47. Thanks. :) **

**And now, I present to you, **_**The Betrayal of Vengeance. **_**By Blue Truth. **

**So please read and review. As always. In honor of my now-dead inspiration. *Pokes inspiration.* **

**I knew I should've fed her something...**

**Disclaimer: I have never and shall never own anything relating to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy. :) **

Thalia looked down at the girl with big blue eyes and ratty brown hair, then to the wound on her forehead which was bleeding. A line of red was trickling down her face, in between her eye and nose, down her chin and sliding down her neck. The winter sun was bright, but brought little warmth to the two girls.

"What's your name?" Thalia demanded, deciding she needn't be polite with the girl.

"What's _yours_?" The girl spat, her voice full of malice. For what, Thalia did not know.

"I asked you first."

The girl narrowed her eyes to mere slits. "Chloe. Now tell me yours."

"That's not very polite," Thalia chided.

"That's kind of a long name."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Thalia? Artemis wishes to see you," One of the newer Hunters told her. "She says it's urgent."

"Tell her I'm in the middle of something. Ask her if we have room for a possible recruit." The girl nodded importantly and practically disappeared into the trees as she ran to deliver the message. Thalia knelt next to Chloe and looked her in the eye. "Look. I can act just as much as a brat as you are. More so, if necessary. Now, are you going to be polite to me, or do you need to be taught a lesson?"

"I'll be taught a lesson."

"Alright." Thalia grinned. She focused on concentrating her energy until her power welled up inside her. She felt it coursing through her body, the energy making her feel like a goddess. Very lightly, she placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and let a semi-large taste of her power loose. Chloe's hair stuck up on end and her blue eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. She fell to the ground, and happened to fall in a mud puddle. Thalia let go and smirked.

"How did you- That makes no- What did- Huh?"

"Don't mess with me," Thalia growled. "It's a lesson best learned early."

Chloe wiped the worst of the mud off her face, but her clothes and hair were still covered in the muck. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Lieutenant Thalia. And I don't think, I _know." _

"There hasn't been a _lieutenant _since the Civil War."

Artemis had _caused _the Civil War, but Chloe didn't know it at the time. Thalia glared at her. "There is now."

A rustling from the trees caused Chloe's head to whip toward the noise.

"Thalia, Lady Artemis says she would be honored. She says you should be ready to give the oath." The girl, Natalie, panted when she once more burst through the trees, followed by the goddess herself. She had a glowing silver aura surrounding her, positively radiating power.

"Chloe, do you want to join the Hunt?" Artemis spoke. Even in her teenage form, her voice was soft and sophisticated.

"The _what?" _

"The Hunt. If you join, you will be granted immortality, unless mortally wounded. You must give up men and boys. You can never fall in love. You would have to follow the Hunt, destroying monsters that only wish to destroy the gods. You would be part of an eternal sisterhood. Do you accept?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Monsters as in hideous, fire breathing creatures with poison seething from their teeth?"

"Indeed."

Chloe bit her lip. "Really?"

"Yes."

Chloe still looked undecided.

"Do you accept the offer?"

Hating the fact that she was being rushed, she blurted out her answer. "Yeah."

"This is _not _something to be taken lightly!" Thalia snapped, wondering if she should've asked the girl to join. "I should know."

Chloe looked down at the frozen ground, then back up at Thalia. "Is it worth it?"

Thalia thought about it. She thought of the person who made her make the decision in the first place. The same person that made her regret that decision until the day he died. She thought of Luke. "I don't know. That's your decision to make, not mine."

Chloe thought about it. "Yes. I want to become a Huntress."

"Okay," Thalia answered, her eyes darting to Artemis. "But first, you need to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"It's of _deathly _importance."

"_What?"_

"My name. It's Thalia. Now, repeat after me."

Chloe spoke the ancient oath with a heaviness that didn't go unnoticed by Thalia. Knowing the pasts of some of her Hunters, she didn't dwell on it. Later, she wished she had.

**-o- **

"Artemis, have you seen Becca?" Thalia asked. She hadn't seen her second in command since Chloe had been initiated two days ago. "It's time to move camp, and she and I usually pay our respects to those who have fallen here. Do you know where she is?"

Artemis looked up at her Lieutenant. "No, come to think of it, I haven't seen her since then either. Why don't you ask around camp?"

Thalia shook her head. "I already did. I don't come to you unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, well-"

"Lady Artemis! Thalia!" Chloe burst into the room. "Help! Becca's been stabbed!"

"What?" Artemis and Thalia demanded at the same time.

"She's by the river, it's horrible. Come on!" Chloe grabbed Thalia's hand a dragged her out. Artemis followed them. They ran through the forest. Over fallen trees, through patches of poison ivy, and trampling flowers until they came to the creek.

Becca was lying on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in her stomach. From her chest down, she was submerged in water, so the creek ran red with Thalia's second-in-command's blood. Thalia and Artemis knelt next to the forever fourteen-year-old girl, Thalia murmuring prayers to Apollo to help heal one of her best friends and Artemis murmuring an ancient healing incantation. Nothing seemed to help. As death slowly sucked away the immortality from Becca, she gasped out one word before she fell silent for good. _"Why?" _

**-o-**

The news of Becca's death spread like wildfire through the small camp. Every ten minutes or so another Hunter would come up to Thalia and ask something along the lines of, "Who's going to be your new second in command?" Thalia hadn't spoken since Becca's death. When she was questioned, she would shake her head or shrug, but she refused to talk. She remained this way until the fallen Huntresses funeral. It was a tradition; whoever died while at that makeshift camp would be honored with a funeral.

Thalia took a deep breath. Tears threatened to spill over, but she refused to let them. Thalia did not cry. Instead, she spoke. "Becca didn't die," she started.

"But—" Chloe interrupted. She was shushed by an older Huntress who had long since learned to _never _interrupt the daughter of Zeus.

"She simply continued in the next part of her existence." Thalia continued, shooting daggers at the Hunt's newest member. Artemis stood next to Thalia in her teenage form, a silent but comforting companion to Thalia. The fire was reflected in the Lieutenant's brilliant blue eyes, and the first body was gently placed in.

Itwas the Hunt's youngest member, a girl named Marcella. Thalia watched as the pink silk shroud caught fire, and soon disintegrated into fine ash. She took another shaky breath and continued. "I know, if she were alive, she'd be telling me to buck up and deal. And I will. But every person must first grieve to get over something." She started blankly at the fire, feeling the heat but not allowing herself to see the second, then third body being placed in.

"Now, all of you've been wondering who the hell-" she glanced at Artemis. "Sorry. Who the _heck _will take Becca's place."

Collective murmurs altogether agreed with her. "I've made my decision. It was hard..." Thalia trailed off as she watched as Becca's orange (the color of optimism and warmth) was placed into the magical flames. The flames burned bright purple and soared up to reach the height of the tallest tree, symbolizing the immense love of the dead girls. "but I made it."

A single tear managed to break through Thalia's defenses and it trickled down her cheek like an all but dried up waterfall.

"I choose nobody." She said simply. Gasps aroused from the small crowd. There had always been a second-in-command. _Always. _Artemis arched her eyebrow, but she didn't object at Thalia's choice. She stepped forward, somehow managing to look at each of her Hunters in the eye at the same time.

"That will be all," Artemis said. "We leave at dawn."

**-o-**

For the first time in the six years since she had joined the Hunt, Thalia shared her tent with no one. It was there, in private, where she cried. All the tears that had been blocked up for over a decade came rushing out. Some for Becca—some for the death of the other fallen Hunters—some for her decision of becoming a Huntress. But mostly, she spilled tears for Luke. Not the Luke who became the traitor. Not the Luke that became Kronos's host. Not the Luke that became . . . Well, Thalia didn't know what he had become. She only cried for the Luke that he could've been. The Luke he _should've _been. The Luke that he _was_.

_Why did I have to be stuck under that _stupid _statue while he died? Are the gods _really_ that cruel? Did they know he was going to die? It's not fair. Annabeth got to say goodbye, and so did Percy, and they didn't even _know_ him as well as I did. Annabeth thought she knew him? She knew all but his name compared to me_.

Thalia thought the questions that had been swarming around her head since the day Luke died. She shed her tears silently, and when she pulled away from her pillow, it was damp. She closed her eyes and put her head on the moist pillow, and without realizing it, she fell into the comfort of sleep.

**-o-**

_Thalia ran, her heart pounding and adrenaline rushing through her veins. Frantically she tried to lose her pursuer. She slipped between tress, took random turns, and even doubled back once or twice, but each attempt to rid her follower failed. She ran, her feet thudding against the ground. Her hands curled into fists as she tried desperately to get away. Eventually, she stumbled on a branch, twisted her ankle, and rammed headfirst into a tree. She crumpled to the ground, but like the fighter she was she struggled to pull herself up. _

_Too late. The stalker caught up with her and in the full moon, her green eyes glinted with fulfillment. Thalia cowered, something she rarely, pretty much never did. The identity of the stalker wasn't revealed to Thalia herself, only her dream-self. "I'm sorry, Thalia. But I _need _to do this. In honor of my brother."_

_"You have a brother?" Thalia's dream-self asked. _

_"Yeah. You know, the one Artemis turned into a filthy jackalope all those years ago." _

The words sparked a memory in the real Thalia's mind, but the flame died out and she was left scrambling for answers once more.

_"What are you-" Thalia's dream-self realized what the stalker was talking about. "You mean Carter?"_

_"Of course I mean Carter!" _

_"The one who took the heart of Zoë Nightshade's second-in-command sixteen years ago?"_

_"I have no other word to say here but duh." The girl raised something up in the air. Moonlight shone on it, giving it an unearthly glow. Both Thalias saw it was a dagger. "I need revenge. The gods need to know they can't destroy people, and get away with it without punishment. I'm tired of it. Now, I'm getting rid of the people closest to _Lady _Artemis. That includes you." The moonlight glowed brightly before the dagger was plunged into the Lieutenant_'s _dream-self_, _and she sank to the ground, blood gushing from her open stomach. Thalia watched herself dying as the girl stalked off into the darkness. While the daughter of Zeus's bright blue eyes faded, she seemed to see the real Thalia, and she choked out her last words: _

_"It's real." _

_When the dying Thalia's eyes faded for good, the real Thalia jolted awake. _

"Oh my gods," Thalia gasped. She sat upright, knowing this wasn't just a nightmare; it was a prediction of things to come, like most half-blood dreams. "Who is trying to _kill _me? What did I do wrong?"

The flaps to her tent rustled and Chloe poked her head in. "Lady Artemis says you should get up. Dawn is almost here, and it's going to be a long journey."

"I'll be out in a minute." Thalia stretched, and Chloe left. Quickly she changed into her silver Hunter's dress and put her circlet on. She exited her tent and ignored the stares of the Hunt. Thalia barged into Artemis's tent. "Artemis!"

She looked up from her semi-mangled bow and arrow. "Yes, Thalia?"

"I had a dream."

Artemis sat up. "What about?"

Thalia shuddered. "I was being chased. I tripped on a root and twisted my ankle, and a girl- I'm almost positive she's in the Hunt- stabbed me right in the stomach."

"Like Bec—" Artemis caught herself abruptly, checking to see if Thalia was still hurt too much to hear Becca's name.

"Like Becca," Thalia finished.

"Ah. Relax, Thalia. I'm sure it will be nothing."

"Artemis, I saw myself die. I saw the dagger glinting in the moonlight, I saw my eyes die out. It was horrible. Artemis, it was _real._"

"Maybe you saw Becca's last moments. Zoë had that same dream, as if she were her second-in-command. Are you sure you were you?"

"I'm posi-" She thought about it. She was sure she had seen her own black hair and blue eyes, but the more she thought about it, she could almost see the black hair was really brown and her eyes were really grey. "I think so."

"You were probably Becca in the dream. I promise you that you'll be fine**,**" Artemis said in a comforting manner to her Lieutenant. "I promise," she repeated.

"You're probably right." Thalia nodded, lips pursed. "Yeah. Fine. But can I still have a second-in-command?"

"Of course. You've made your decision?"

"Yeah. I think."

"Well, go ahead," Artemis said, beckoning toward the exit to her tent. "Oh and Thalia? Good luck."

"Thanks. For everything." Thalia muttered. She exited the warm tent and into the cold, weak sunshine. The members of the Hunt looked up at her. She inhaled and shivered when the cold air rushed through her body. "I've made my official decision."

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd once more. Thalia caught the eye of Chloe, and she sympathy in her eyes. Sympathy, and a flash of something that was gone so fast Thalia could not decipher what it was. "I choose Jess as my new second-in-command."

She was met with disapproval. Hisses and boos slowly rose up. Everyone knew the best choice would be Keeara, the eldest member and obviously the most experienced. Instead Thalia had chosen the opposite. She glared at all of them. "Shut up. I have made my decision. Now, Jess? Come here."

Jess looked baffled but she went up to Thalia. "_Me? _Why?"

"Yes, you. I have my reasons."

Jess grinned at her. "Thank you, for whatever those reasons may be."

**-o-**

All the Huntresses ran in formation. They were in the shape of a triangle, Artemis in front, then Thalia and Chloe, and continuingin order of rank. They were searching for a monster Apollo had thought was out to get his precious oracle. It was the Amphisbaena, a snake creature with wings and a head at each end. They had been running since dawn with few breaks. The winter sun beat down on Thalia, causing her to break out in a cold sweat. She wrapped her fur jacket around her shoulders and tried to become one with herself. She knew it was _really _feng-shui, but she realized after a moment she was slowing down. Carrie's sneakers nipped the back of Thalia's, and she hissed, "Go faster!"

"Sorry**,**" Thalia apologized, gritting her teeth, opening her eyes, and speeding up.

"Halt!" Artemis screeched, her voice echoing through the bare forest, bouncing off trees and returning to the group, who had halted immediately. Artemis glanced up at the sun which was sinking behind the trees. Snowflakes were falling, turning all the girls' hair a soft white.

"What is it M'lady?" Chloe asked. She shook her head and her hair returned to its dark brown as the snowflakes fluttered softly to the ground.

"I sense the Amphisbaena. It is near."

There was a fearful silence as the girls professionally loaded their bows. It was so quiet they could hear the lonely howl of a wolf.

**"**Should we split up?" Thalia asked.

Artemis nodded. "Chloe, Thalia and Jess, stick together and go north. Shout if you find it. But _stay quiet._"

Thalia nodded and beckoned to the two girls. They took off running into the forest while Artemis named the other groups. After the sun went down, Thalia decided it was time to find a place to hide.

"Can you find a tree to climb?" She asked.

They nodded. "Yeah."

Chloe held up a finger. "We might be here a while, right?"

"Probably."

"Well then. Jess and I should go fill our canteens."

Thalia nodded. "Good idea**.**" She took out her own canteen and handed it to Jess. "Can you fill mine up too?"

Chloe nodded. "Sure thing. C'mon Jess."

"Stick together! I'll be right here!" Thalia called as they disappeared. She pulled herself up onto a lower branch and slowly made her way up. When she got about twenty feet off the ground she notched her bow and tried not to look down. She looked up at the clear sky and focused on the full moon, her ears pricked for any unfamiliar sound. Before she knew it, her eyes were drooping and she nodded off, against all her instincts.

**-o-**

"Thalia! Thalia! Notch your bow! Help! It's here!" A voice screamed and Thalia woke with a start.

"Chloe? Where are you?"

"Hurry! Shoot your bow!" Chloe wailed. Thalia shot off a round of arrows and scrambled to the ground.

"Where is it? Where's Jess?" Thalia asked Chloe once she caught up with her. Chloe smiled and stopped running.

"It's about time you came down. I was getting tired of screaming. Jess is gone."

"What? Where?"

Chloe took out a sharp, white object. The moonlight caught on it, making it glimmer. It was a dagger, sharper then the sharpest knife. "If you stand still, it'll be over soon."

Thalia finally understood. She took off running into the night. Chloe ran after her, and all too soon she was right on Thalia's heels. Thalia dropped her bow and arrow so it would stop jostling against her back when she ran and slowing her down. "Why are you doing this?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Revenge! Your Lady killed my brother!"

Thalia ran, her heart pounded against her chest and the adrenaline rushed through her body, fueling her on. Her fists pumped at her sides, and she urged herself to keep running. _Faster. Faster. Go! Get to the others! _She screamed wordlessly, hoping another one of her Hunters would come to her aid. No such luck. Thalia turned her head to get a glance at Chloe. She only saw her for a split second- her eyes were malicious and the dagger was in front of her, the point pointed at Thalia- before the Lieutenant tripped on a root and rammed headfirst into a tree. She collapsed on the ground. Helpless, in pain, and practically waiting for her death. She waited, in silence except for her muffled sobs, until Chloe caught up with her. When she saw the fallen Huntress, she smirked and halted. She took in Thalia's state, with her mangled ankle and bloody forehead from where she collided with the tree.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She said softly.

Thalia wanted to puke. "You make me sick."

"Good. Artemis killed my brother, and now I will kill you."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "_You _killed Becca."

"Of course I did. I killed her and Jess."

"_Why?" She killed Jess?_

"I need revenge. The gods need to know they can't destroy people, and get away with it without punishment. I'm tired of it. Now, I'm getting rid of the people closest to Lady Artemis. That includes you." She raised the dagger and Thalia cried out once more.

_Oh gods, it's my dream. It was real. _

The pain exploded in her stomach like a ball of fire as the blade dug into Thalia. Chloe smiled, sickly happy, and twisted the blade, digging it deeper into her stomach. Thalia gasped and tears sprung out from her eyes. The agony in her stomach was growing as Chloe moved the blade up and down before withdrawing it. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you until you die... _just in case._"

She walked a little towards the river, and Thalia moved her eyes to follow. She saw blood pouring from her stomach, staining the frozen ground a deep shade of red. The moonlight reflected off Chloe's eyes as she washed the blade in the river. The blood turned the clear water red, but it soon dispersed and soon enough the creek was clear once again.

Then the Amphisbaena came. Thalia could narrowly see it, watching the murderer silently. It slithered through the underbrush until it was right beside Chloe**, **who was oblivious to its presence. She did notice it, however, when the monster dug its long fangs into her leg and she collapsed on the ground. The Amphisbaena didn't withdraw it's teeth until it was sure it had ejected enough poison so she would die. When it slithered 4taway, Chloe collapsed on the ground just as Artemis came sprinting into the clearing. She spotted Chloe and ran over, most of the Hunters behind her. None of them spotted Thalia hidden in the shadow of the base of the tree. Artemis knelt beside Chloe. "Where are the others?

"Killed." Chloe was still speaking quite clearly, despite having no feeling in her left leg.

"That filthy monster." Artemis spat. "Madison, Mildred, Cassie, Carmen, Ashley, and Cora. Can you handle the monster?"

The girls nodded and took off into the darkness, following the tracks the Amphisbaena had left in the snow. Artemis nodded. "That should destroy it for now. Chloe, do you know where their bodies lay?"

Chloe knew she was dying, and in a last, desperate hope to erase her bad deeds she nodded. "Thalia is over there." She pointed to the tree. Artemis got up and squinted, but her eyes practically popped open as she saw Thalia's state. She left Chloe in the care of her Hunters. She placed her hands on the bloody wound knowing her attempts to heal her Lieutenant would fail. She also knew the monster could not have made this wound.

"Thalia," Artemis whispered, and Thalia's eyes fluttered open. The brilliant blue color in her eyes was fading, and Artemis saw the moon reflected. It was a full moon, and Artemis and her Huntresses were at their full power, but no one could save this Huntress. Death was claiming her, and Artemis and Thalia both knew it. "who killed you?"

"Chloe**,**" she whispered. Her blue eyes were extremely dull, even with the full moon shining in them.

"No," Artemis whispered, her voice low. Thalia _wanted _to die now. Her entire being wished it, the agony was so great. "It can't be."

Thalia nodded weakly, the effort causing her to break out in a cold sweat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What do we have here?" A deep voice asked. "Someone hasn't been being careful, or listening to dreams have they?"

Artemis whipped around, her long brown hair brushing the tip of Thalia's nose. "What are you doing here?"

"That's no way to treat your older brother, now is it?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "_I'm _the eldest, Apollo. Now, are you here to help my Lieutenant?"

"Well, pardon the lack for a better word, duh, sis. I sent her a dream, and tried to tell her several times that Chloe girl was no good. I've already wasted the energy trying to help her, why should I not go the extra mile and save her?"

"Hurry, she is dying."

"I'm aware of that. But you have to help, sis. The full moon is _your _strongest time, not mine. You have to somehow channel your energy into my healing spell and perhaps we can save her."

Artemis pursed her lips, but didn't object. She glanced at the moon, then at Apollo, and finally placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. He immediately sat up; she slumped down. Apollo placed his hands on Thalia's open stomach, and it took a lot for Artemis not to growl, _get your filthy paws of my Huntress! _But she refrained. For a scary moment, Thalia stopped breathing and her eyes dimmed completely and closed.

"Heal her!" Artemis cried. "She's dying! She's dead!"

Apollo took a deep breath and shushed his sister. He made his hands into fists and tightened them so his knuckles were white. Thalia's stomach was pinched in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Artemis hissed furiously. "You're hurting her!"

"You gotta hurt to heal." Apollo said through clenched teeth. "S'part of life." Apollo closed his eyes and concentrated. His hands began to glow, starting with a pale orange until brightening into a fierce white. He relaxed his hands and drew the tips of his long fingers over Thalia's mortal wound, seemingly dancing over the bloody gash as delicately as a spider. With a final soft swipe, Apollo slumped over and fell to the ground, unconscious. It was the most healing magic he had performed since the Trojan War, and it was exhausting. Artemis turned her head from her brother to her Lieutenant, and saw her formerly bare, bloody stomach was cleaned and the wound had faded to nothing more than a new white scar across her stomach. Thalia's eyes flickered open, the shine coming back to her dull blue eyes.

"I-I'm alive?" She saw Apollo lying on the ground. "Who's that?"

"That's Apollo." Artemis said fondly. It was the first time she had spoken kindly about her brother in centuries. "He saved you."

"He did?"

"He did."

Thalia didn't answer for a while. "Thanks Apollo."

A gasp from a few feet away. "H-h-help me," Chloe stuttered, slowly losing control of her body. "Save me. _Please_."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You killed two Huntresses, almost three. What made you do such a thing?"

"R-r-revenge," Chloe said. "You killed C-C-Carter."

"I did. He was a boy, and Zoë's second-in-command fell in love with him. That could not go unnoticed."

"Y-y-you need to stop killing innocent people. You can't g-g-get away with it."

"I could, if I tried."

Chloe's green eyes were pleading and tears spilled over. "Please help me." She whispered. "I'm dying. I've learned my lesson. _P-p-please." _

"I've learned my lesson as well," Artemis said, standing up. Her eyes were filled with a fiery pride. "And that is I don't need to help every girl in need."

Chloe's face slumped, her eyes rolled back in her head, she collapsed on the ground and her body went slack.

Thalia and Artemis were silent for a long time. They were silent until Apollo stirred. With a start**,** he woke up and checked his Rolex watch. "Shit! It's 5:15**. **How did I miss that? Damn, damn, damn. The sun needs to rise soon." He scrambled to his feet, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

Artemis looked at him strangely but shook her head. "Youhad better hurry."

Apollo snapped his fingers and a shining red Ferrari appeared. It shone as if it were reflecting the brightest sun. Artemis and Thalia had took squint their eyes and look away, but Apollo just grinned and hopped in his car. He turned on the radio with a snap of his fingers, so that the earth shook with _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, screaming ayyy-ohh__**,**__gotta let go. _

Apollo suddenly spoke in a high mockery of Artemis's voice as he started the engine. "Why thank you Apollo for saving my Lieutenant!" He changed his voice back to normal. "You're certainly welcome, sis." He floored the gas pedal after another quick check of his watch and the car zoomed off at the speed of light. Thalia and Artemis watched as the moon was slowly replaced with the sun.

Artemis spoke up. "Did Chloe really try and kill you?"

"Yeah. She killed Becca and Jess. Almost me, too."

"Did she tell you why?"

Thalia nodded weakly. She had been healed and would be alright, but she would not be able to return to her normal abilities for quite a while, that much was obvious. "She said the gods needed to know they can't kill people and get away with it. She said it was in revenge of her brother."

Artemis smiled to herself, as if she found Chloe's intention humorous. "Actually, the gods are the only ones who _can _get away with it. And even then, we can't all the time."

Thalia nodded. "I get it."

Chloe's body seemed to evaporate into the ground. Thalia watched with horror-filled awe, and when Chloe's body was gone all that was left of her was a silver charm bracelet with a long, curved scythe charm that tinkled when it hit the ground.

Artemis frowned softly. "Another good child is ruined by a bad soul. How many must be put down before that _monster _canbe put down for good?"

**-o-**

Ten years later, when Thalia was fully healed, the Hunt was back at Thalia's almost death-scene. Sixteen Huntresses had died since then, and twenty-one had been recruited. Thalia had taken a walk one night to where Jess had been found in the river, drowned. She sat down next to the same river that Chloe had washed the blade that was stained with Thalia's blood in.

"Jess," Thalia started. "You reminded me of Luke. As did Becca. You guys were the best girls I could have a second-in-command. Now don't tell her, but Hayley can't really handle large amounts of responsibility. You guys could handle a pop star with a puking problem about to go on stage after a big dinner. I want to say thanks." She walked a ways and sat by the tree where Chloe had revealed her intentions.

A familiar tinkling sound rang as Thalia stood up. She glanced down and saw the same charm bracelet Silena had worn seven years ago, the same one Chloe had worn six weeks ago, and the same one that had killed so many innocent people.

When she picked it up, a voice spoke in her head, sounding like a snake that hadn't hissed in a thousand years. It sounded hollow and cracked. _"Come with me. You can have all the revenge you've ever wanted. You could get revenge on Luke's death. You could have all the power in the world, come serve me and you can have all you wish." _

When it spoke, Thalia was tempted. She was swayed by the promises of all the things she wanted. Surely her desires couldn't be _too _much of a trouble, right? All she wanted for things to go back the way they should. When things were simple; when Luke and Annabeth were the only family she had.

But Thalia shook her head and her thoughts were clear as she ran towards the river. When she got there she took one last glance at the charm before drawing her arm back and flinging the bracelet as far down the river as she could. She watched it float down the river until it disappeared.

"Goodbye," Thalia muttered as she started the walk back to the camp. "And good riddance."

**-o-**

Four thousand and fifty**-**three years later, after Thalia was long gone, a young Indian girl named Esha mourned the loss of her only brother. She had run away toward the river, her only sanctuary in her world. She sat on the riverbank, tracing patterns in the waterbed's pebbles.

Something shiny caught her eye, and she got off her rock and picked it up. It was a silver charm bracelet that gleamed when the sunlight hit it. She put it on, and a voice hissed in her head without warning.

_"Come with me. You can have all the revenge you've ever wanted. You could get revenge on your brother's death. You could have all the power in the world, come serve me and you can have all you wish. Your deepest desire could com true with the flick of your wrist if you join me." _

Esha was confused. Who was the voice in her head?

_"Slip on the bracelet," _the voice coaxed.

"Who are you?"

_"My name is Kronos." _

She had heard of the tales the Titan Kronos had done to his children in school, but surely **. . .** they were fake? After listening to all her desires promised reality, she finally gave into the voice. She slipped on the bracelet. It was cool against her skin. She noticed there was only one charm. A small, delicate, silver scythe.

_"Good," _said Kronos, a smile in his silky voice. _"Now come. You have much to learn." _

_**Fin. **_

_**This is a one-shot, by the way. There will most likely be no sequel, unless I find it in ten months and decide I want to continue it. **_

_**So thanks Theia, again, for your awesome, but decidedly delayed, beta-ing. **_

**Buh-Bye!**

**-Blue. **


End file.
